Confusion et pouvoir REPOSTÉ
by Miyabi doll
Summary: Légères modifications. Kagome est enlevée par Sesshomaru pour devenir son esclave...ou c'est ce qu'elle pense. Pourquoi elle a des marques sur le corps et pourquoi le monde s'intéresse autant à elle? Sesshomaru\Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possèdes pas Inuyasha au fait… mais bon Désolé aux fans de Shippo mais il n'est pas dans cette fanfic…

**Je ne possèdes pas Inuyasha au fait… mais bon Désolé aux fans de Shippo mais il n'est pas dans cette fanfic…pour le moment…**

**Confusion et pouvoirs chapitre 1**

La journée était très belle. Ensoleillée mais souvent cette journée ci on pouvait voir des nuages de poussière venir de un petit chemin. Le groupe de 4 marchaient à cet endroit de terre presque envahit par la végétation. L'endroit sentait bon les fleurs et on pouvait respirer l'aire pure.

Comme à leur habitude, Kagome et Inuyasha se chicanaient. Inuyasha en avait assez que Kagome perde ses choses tout le temps et qu'elle ne soit pas capable de se protéger elle-même et elle, disait que Inuyasha était toujours sur son dos et qu'il n'était jamais de bonne humeur et qu'il agissait toujours sans penser et c'est à cette suite que Kagome en avait assez et lui disait LE mot : ''ASSIT!''(traduction de SIT en anglais que je n'aime pas beaucoup mais bon) Miroku et Sango eux, étaient en avant et marchaient le plus vite possible pour être loin des deux étant énervés de les entendre toujours se crier après. Sango avait réussit à dompter Miroku et il ne lui touchait plus les fesses, à la place elle lui prenait toujours la main. Les deux avaient commencés à sortir ensemble il y avait une semaine déjà.

Sur le bord de l'eau, regardant les étoiles un soir essayant de se nettoyer les mains Miroku s'était enfin vidé le cœur et lui avait dit si elle voulait non porter son enfant ,comme à son habitude, mais plus être sa compagne. Croyant qu'il était malade elle se mit à l'examiner un peu mais il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose d'anormal à l'exception de sa main maudite. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui sourit doucement. Sango ne savait pas trop quoi croire. Elle savait que l'homme jouait souvent avec les femmes mais elle espérait tellement que ce soit vrai en même temps… Elle fit donc la chose pour le savoir : un baiser. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis déjà une semaine.

''Merde j'ai perdue mon livre de mathématique! Je le retrouverai jamais ça fait des heurs que nous marchons! Merde! Je suis morte! Si je ne passe pas à mon examen dans 2 semaines je vais me faire embarrer dans ma chambre avec seulement des biscuits de l'eau et un livre de math jusqu'à temps que je passe!''

Dit Kagome en cherchant dans son sac pour, à l'origine trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle regarda partout. Ses petits yeux bruns aux reflets miels regardèrent derrière eux aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir la route. Elle se releva rapidement laissant son sac à dos jaune par terre et se mit à suivre le chemin en courant. Inuyasha regarda Kagome et décida de la suivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose surtout qu'elle traînait avec elle toutes les pièces du Shikon. 'Dès qu'elle retourne au près des autres je prendrai les pièces, elles sont mieux avec moi. Je suis plus …' BANG, Inuyasha fonça dans une barrière. Une barrière? Mais Kagome était allée directement dedans? Ça ne sentait pas bon. Inuyasha sortit tetsaïgua (Comment ça s'écrit?:S) et donna un grand coup sur la barrière qui ne céda pas. Un autre et un autre…quelques minutes plus tard, la lame pleurait. Elle était fatiguée d'efforts aussi gros sans repos. Inuyasha remit la lame dans le fourreau et regarda à travers un instant. Il reconnaissait cette odeur. Cette odeur qu'il détestait et aimait en même temps car l'excitation d'un nouveau combat lui traversait le corps et prenait presque possession de son cerveau. Cependant il y avait un risque : Kagome. Rapidement, Inuyasha retrouva ses amis et les amena le plus vite à l'endroit.

La personne la mieux placée dans cette situation essaya ce qu'elle pouvait : Miroku ferma les yeux et plaça sa main devant sa figure avec seulement deux doigts levés : l'index et le majeur levé de côté pour que si il rouvre les yeux il n'en voye que un, il se concentra. Il sentait les vibrations positives et négatives dans l'aire flotter doucement autour de lui. Sango en émanait beaucoup mais Inuyasha lui était plus négatif. Il était vrai que Inuyasha était plus agressif qu'autre chose en ce moment. Un coup précis dans l'aire à l'aide de son bâton en or et le bouclier s'en alla rapidement.

Inuyasha se mit immédiatement à courir vers où Kagome serait allée en temps normal mais dès le tournant il la vit courir vers lui. Il était surprit que rien ne lui soit arrivé. In sentit l'aire et gronda. Kagome arrêta haletante car elle avait beaucoup courue et fit immédiatement un pas par en arrière car elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand Inuyasha grondait ainsi. C'était signe que soit il nous en voulait vraiment au point de nous attaquer ou que quelque chose se préparait et à ce moment les deux seraient une possibilité.

Les yeux d'Inuyasha regardèrent autour lentement cherchant une personne du regard puis vient sur Kagome très vite et sauta vers elle pour atterrir près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ses yeux regardaient toujours autour. Il semblait presque avoir peur. L'odeur venait de partout à la fois. Soit la personne était très vite et allait autour d'eux ou elle était là depuis longtemps. Le temps par exemple, qu'avait prit Kagome à disparaître et à revenir.

Kagome elle, était presque apeurée de ce qui arrivait. Jamais il ne l'avait prit dans ses bras de son plein gré. Ils venaient de passer une journée à se disputer et il l'aurait peut être tuée s'il ne la connaissait pas et maintenant il la prenait dans ses bras? Peut être qu'il l'avait enfin choisie à la place de Kikyo. Elle mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Inuyasha puis pressa doucement son corps contre lui tout en mettant sa tête sur le torse du démon. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Inuyasha à travers son kimono et sentir son odeur épicé particulière.

Inuyasha baissa les yeux en sentait Kagome bouger et se coller à lui. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant s'installer contre lui puis releva son regard et regarda Miroku directement.

''Trouvez une place où nous pourrons dormir. Ce soir je monte la garde. Il y a quelque chose que j'aime pas ici mais nous ne continuerons pas notre chemin dans le noir.''

Dit il puis Sango et Miroku se regardèrent une seconde puis sourirent. ''Je trouve le bois.'' Dit Sango. ''J'établis le campement alors, chère merveilleuse Sango!'' Répondit Miroku. Visiblement les deux avaient déjà trouvés un endroit où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Ce serait donc vite fait. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le bleu du ciel laissa place à du rose, orange pêche et à un bleu poudre qui s'en allait de plus en plus foncé lorsque on regardait du côté opposé au soleil. Kagome était toujours dans les bras d' Inuyasha. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils ne savaient même pas où était le campement et à la place de suivre Miroku, ils étaient restés là. Trop confortable pour bouger.

''Pourquoi ne pas aller au camp? Même dans tes bras j'ai froid…''

Dit Kagome doucement brisant le silence qui durait depuis un moment déjà. Inuyasha en réponse roula les yeux un peu puis enleva ses mains d'autour d'elle et ouvrit la partie supérieur de son kimono et vient entourer la jeune femme dedans l'obligeant à le lâcher quelques secondes. Kagome vient enrouler timidement ses bras autour de l'homme chien. Sa peau était chaude et douce malgré les quelques cicatrices qui étaient sur son corps. Inuyasha lui n'y laissa aucunes pensées différentes excepté le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Kagome sans se faire traiter de pervers mais à ce moment c'était plus la Miko qui risquait de l'être car elle le touchait après tout. Il ne vit pas que ses joues avaient pris un joli teint rosé mais avait entendu son cœur aller plus vite dans sa poitrine.

''Inuyasha…pourquoi tu es venu me prendre dans tes bras? Non que je ne veuille m'en aller mais je me demande…tu étais fâché après moi toute la journée et…je m'attendais plus à ce que tu me frappes que à ce que tu me prennes contre toi comme ça…''

Kagome releva sa figure légèrement pour regarder Inuyasha et accota don menton sur la clavicule du démon. Il baissa sa figure et vient poser sa joue contre celle de Kagome doucement. Mettant son nez dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au mi-dos. Ils sentaient si bons… Doucement il se mit à frotter sa joue contre celle de Kagome mais lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue il ouvrit très légèrement les lèvres pour presque l'embrasser mais il redressa sa tête juste à temps. Il sentait son démon qui n'attendait que ce baiser pour sortir. Le geste qui démontrerait qu'il l'aime, le moindre contact trop affectif qu'il pourrait émettre son démon s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter. Il recula donc et se défit de Kagome qui le touchait trop maintenant qu'il avait pensé à elle d'une autre manière.

Il la prit sur son dos et sans même répondre à sa question il alla directement vers le camp.

Alors alors.. je riens a spécifier que cette fanfic est une Sesshomaru\Kagome ne vous en faites pas alors dans les prochains chapitres tout devrait se remettre en place je le prometD

Miyabi


	2. Chapter 2

Pouvoir et confusion

Pouvoir et confusion

Chapitre 2

Inuyasha porta Kagome sur son dos pendant le trajet de quelques secondes jusqu'au camp. Malgré le fait qu'il soit habitué de l'avoir sur son dos il sentait il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Kagome en à peine une heure à peu près!. Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment évitable. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle depuis longtemps. Depuis le premier jour où elle a finit par être utile et l'a aidé à gagner un fragment de joyau du Shikon en fait. Cependant il ne voulait pas l'admettre car lui et son frère avaient un quelque chose en commun : Ils ne pourraient pas aimer une humaine. Elles sont trop fragiles. Une youkai vaux beaucoup mieux.

Dès l'arrivée au camp ils virent que Miroku et Sango étaient en train de défaire leurs couvertures pour dormir. Le ciel était devenu foncé, même presque noir. Dès que Inuyasha toucha le sol dans le campement il laissa Kagome descendre de son dos. Celle si alla vers son sac jaune et en sortit une couverte très grande. Pour un lit double habituellement. Elle prit son sac et le mit en guise d'oreiller mais n'alla pas tout de suite dormir. Elle prit dans son sac un peu de nourriture qui attira les autres juste à l'odeur. Le souper fut très tranquille à l'exception de la main baladeuse de Miroku aimait se coller comme un aimant aux fesses de Sango qui ne se retient pas pour frapper Miroku encore une fois.

Dans la soirée avant d'aller se coucher, Inuyasha monta dans un arbre et sentit l'air un peu pour savoir si la chose qui avait tournée autour de Kagome, pour un moment, était parti ou allait encore essayer de jouer avec elle. Il fut surprit de sentir une autre odeur. Il ne l'aimait pas plus mais ne pensait pas que la personne attaquerait dans la nuit. Malgré que cette personne était assez sauvage pour le faire. Ses ennemis semblaient s'être donnés rendez vous pour traquer en même temps ou presque. Ce que Inuyasha aimait moins était que c'était eux la proie.

Il resta quelques instants dans l'arbre, Surveillant les odeurs dans les parages pour ne pas qu'ils viennent trop près d'ici. Il ne voulait pas un des membres de son équipe se fasse mal ou encore meurt. Il tenait au trio qui était couché par terre à quelques mètres dormant. Il fut prit surprit de s'en faire pour les humains mais il savait que maintenant qu'il avait passé des années avec eux, il les considérait plus comme son égal, ce qu'ils étaient. Il sourit un peu, pas trop pour montrer qu'il avait baissé la garde sur les odeurs mais il ne pouvait que sourire pour le moment. Il sentit une dernière fois puis descendit de son arbre puis vient défaire la couverture de Kagome très lentement et s'y glissa. Prenant Kagome dans ses bras pour la coller à lui. Il sentit sa chaleur contre lui et ne put que fermer les yeux. Il y avait plusieurs nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormit. Un démon ne dort pas toutes les nuits mais il a quand même des limites. Kagome dans son sommeil, se colla plus à Inuyasha, prenant les mains de Inuyasha qui l'entourait.

La nuit fut tranquille. Trop tranquille. Un simple petit vent doux mais qui chantait souvent par les déplacements trop rapide d'un être qui surveillait les personnes dormir dans le campement. Un bruit de feuille se fit entendre, puis, plus rien.

L'aube arrivait lentement et personne n'était réveillé encore. Le ciel était nuageux et lourd. Il allait pleuvoir bientôt. Pourtant on pouvait voir quelques rayons de soleil passer à travers quelques nuages mais ils étaient rares. Inuyasha se réveilla en sursaut. Il se défit de Kagome lentement et leva le nez pour sentir l'air. Un bruit de feuille attira son oreille et il sauta immédiatement dans le bois en hurlant un mot qui réveilla le reste du campement :

''NARAKU''

Sango et Miroku sursautèrent simplement au nom de leur ennemi. Kagome elle, se redressa rapidement mais le mot que Inuyasha avait crié n'eut un sens que lorsqu'elle y repensa. Elle se releva rapidement et alla prendre son arc laissant son sac derrière elle. Sango prit son gros boumerang (Quelqu'un à le vrai nom de son arme? C'est hiraïkos? :S) et Miroku s'arma de son bâton en or.

Il était un des deux opposants que Inuyasha et la clique n'étaient pas capable de vaincre. Une fois Kagome avait été capable de gravement l'endommager mais il n'était pas mort. Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient battus contre des simples poupées créées par Naraku comme Kagura et Kana mais au fil des années ils avaient battus Kagura et la seule poupée restant était la petite fille au miroir aspireur d'âme.

Pendant que Miroku et Sango couraient vers Inuyasha pour l'aider, Kagome elle devait arrêter pour mettre ses souliers qu'elle avait enlevée pour dormir. Elle déposa rapidement son arc et ses flèches et mit ses pieds très rapidement dans ses souliers. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour prendre son arc et ses flèches mais ils n'étaient plus là. Kagome regarda autour d'elle. Une personne y était mais la question était : Qui? Les autres étaient à la poursuite de Naraku déjà… Kagome se releva et fouilla dans son sac pour prendre un objet qu'elle pourrait essayer de se défendre avec. Elle mit la main dans son sac et prit le premier object dure qu'elle trouva : une brosse.

Elle put entendre des bruis de pas, très rapides. Dès qu'elle tourna la figure vers les pas elle en entendit d'autres derrière elle en même temps que le vent tournait. Elle se mit à avoir des frissons. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se passait. La peur et la panique montait en elle. On pouvait très bien le voir dans sa figure. Ses yeux regardaient partout où elle pouvait suspecter la personne d'être. Les pas se firent plus proche et elle put même entendre son sac à à peine un mètre d'elle bouger. Il avait regardé rapidement dedans pour voir si il y avait d'autres armes certainement.

Soudainement elle entendit Inuyasha crier après Naraku quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment et vit dans les aires une grande peau de singe blanche avec des cheveux noirs très longs derrière venir vers elle mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de rentrer dans le campement elle fut frappée par quelque chose et sentit des bras forts la prendre avant de s'évanouir au contact de sa tête avec l'armure métallique de son kidnappeur.

(Narateur : Inuyasha)

Naraku n'a pas arrêté de me fuir. On dirait qu'il essaye de se détacher de moi mais pourtant il est le seul qui résiste à mes attaques. Il essaye de faire quelque chose mais je suis sur son dos… pourquoi il ne m'attaque pas? Il a d'autres plants plus importants en tête que de tuer son ennemi? Il ne veut pas ralentir même si je lui cris d'arrêter et de se battre avec moi. Lâche ! Soudain je sens une autre odeur dans l'aire. Je n'ai rien à m'inquiéter de, car Miroku, Sango et… Kagome n'est pas là! Merde! Je vais lui dire quelques mots à elle! Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose je ne serais pas capable de m'en remettre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire vraiment que je l'aimais!

Je saute dans les aires assez haut pour voir autour et remarque qu'il nous dirige directement vers le camp. Je vois Kagome debout. Elle n'a pas ses armes. Soudainement je vois mon frère qui est là. Il tourne autour de Kagome rapidement. Elle ne peut pas vraiment le voir il est trop vite pour ses yeux. Il la traque. Soudainement, Naraku saute devant moi directement vers Kagome. Je sors mon sabre et je vois soudainement mon frère partir avec l'humaine. Mon sang bouille dans ma tête. Je lance une attaque à Naraku qu'il n'a même pas vu venir. Il perd son bras et une jambe du même côté. Avant qu'il utilise son miasma je m'occupes de lui et le tue mais c'est simplement un clone. Il a si peur de se faire tuer qu'il ne se montre jamais le bout du nez. Ce n'est pas avoir une vraie guerre. Il est un fuyard, même pas un vrai homme. Mes amis me rejoignent. Kagome n'est plus là. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux tuer mon frère. Je lève le nez mais son odeur est partout. Il a vagabondé ici la nuit passée et ce matin tellement que je le sent même sur moi.

(fin de la narration de Inuyasha)

Il n'est pas encore midi que le groupe est déjà très faiblement convaincu qu'ils trouveront Kagome. Ils ne savent pas où est le repère de Sesshomaru. Ils n'ont pas trouvés Naraku nul part et aucuns signes non plus du kidnappeur ni de l'humaine. Le groupe commence à avoir peur pour la vie de Kagome mais Inuyasha refuse de croire qu'elle est morte.

''Elle sait se battre un peu, elle est une miko très puissante. Elle ne se laissera pas faire et encore moin tuer.''

Répétait Inuyasha sans arrêter quand Miroku ou Sango disaient un commentaire. Il avait espoir de la retrouver. Il n'arrêterait pas. Reconstituer le Shikon passerait après Kagome.

Kagome ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle sentait la froideur de la pierre contre son dos. Il faisait froid où elle était. Jamais elle n'avait mise les pieds ici avant. Elle sentit une douleur à sa tête la traverser comme une éclaire. Se redressant, la miko mit une main sur sa tête. Elle tassa ses cheveux qui étaient un peu dans sa figure. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une porte de bois très épaisse et il y avait une petite fente où elle pouvait voir un couloir mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte elle fut retenue par une chaîne au niveau de la taille. Elle n'était pas très lousse mais ne pouvait passer autour de sa poitrine ou ses hanches. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas au cou comme un chien!. Ses expériences de kidnapping étaient assez nombreuses et elle put facilement se consoler un peu en se disant que ce n'était pas la pire des situations qu'elle avait été dedans déjà alors elle finirait par s'en sortir à un moment donné. Inuyasha viendrait pour elle!

La pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait était assez vaste. Elle pouvait dire que le plafond était très haut et les murs étaient faits de pierres mais elle sentait que la magie était partout autour par contre. Elle remarqua lors de son examinassions une fenêtre. Très petite. Elle essaya de passer sa main à travers mais fut bloquée par une barrière. Elle regarda dehors essayant de se situer elle ne vit que un beau jardin et une partie de la bâtisse. Très majestueuse et de goût pour l'époque. Ses yeux furent attirés vers une personne au loin qui marchait. Elle le voyait très bien. Elle savait qui il était et eut un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Sesshomaru regarda vers elle et se mit à marcher vers la toute petite fenêtre. Soudain elle pensa à l'armure de metal qu'elle avait été frapée contre et elle sut que c'était lui qui l'avait prise. Elle se tourna rapidement pour ne pas avoir à faire affaire à lui et elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention de cette machine à tuer sur elle! Elle en avait peur car elle n'avait rien cette fois ci. Même pas un peigne. Elle essaya de se faire toute petite comme si elle pouvait passer inaperçue, se cachant dans un coin sombre de la pièce qui lui était accessible.

L'ombre recouvrit le trou qui servait de fenêtre. Sesshomaru essayait de la regarder. Il savait où elle était. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle avait faim. Il pouvait tout entendre cela chez elle : son cœur battre très vite et son ventre gargouiller. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Il continua sa marche. Un démon chat vient vers Sesshomaru. Elle était petite mais très féminine. Elle portait un kimono blanc ajusté qui allait bien avec son pelage doré. Elle avait des yeux de félins bleu claire et de petites oreilles comme Inuyasha sur sa tête avec la même couleur de cheveux : Blanc doré. Il la regarda simplement et elle baissa les yeux en signe d'autorité.

''Tu peux y aller''

Fut tout ce que Sesshomaru lui dit puis il continua sa marche. Il n'aimait pas rester trop dans son château. Il n'aimait pas être coincé entre quatre murs mais n'était pas claustrophobe pour autant. Il aimait patrouiller un peu et prendre l'air. Bientôt il retournerait dans sa demeure pour ses devoirs en temps que Seigneur du territoire de l'ouest. Il se devait de faire quelques tâches. De son allure toujours aussi placide et hautaine, il continua son chemin.

Kagome était restée dans son coin même quand l'ombre partit de la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas être vue. Elle voulait s'en aller et vite. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce rêve et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle ne pouvait rester ici. Elle ferma durement les yeux et les rouvrit comme si elle allait se réveiller dans les bras réconfortants de Inuyasha. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut les murs de pierres de sa prison dans le château de Sesshomaru.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement. La femme chat fit son entrée et regarda l'humaine dans le coin de la pièce. Ses yeux miroitant dans la noirceur. Elle s'avança vers elle de sa démarche gracieuse, ne faisant aucuns bruits.

Kagome se releva lentement et regarda la personne. Elle eut soudainement peur. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda les objets dans les mains de la démone puis la regarda dans les yeux.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre Donnez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir vous savez

Miyabi


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusion et pouvoir chapitre 3**

Les petits yeux bridés de la féline se plongèrent dans les yeux bleu foncés de Kagome. Malgré la rivière d'émotion qu'elle y trouva elle avança tout de même assez pour arriver face à face avec l'humaine et s'assit avec toute la grâce du monde. Elle déposa un plateau devant elle qui avait dessus, un kimono d'un bleu foncé avec une lune proéminente sur le tissu qui avait été plié pour la mettre en évidence, pensant que Kagome saurait ce que cela impliquerait.

''Je suis Mameha, une simple servante parmi tant d'autre mais qui a décidée de ne pas provoquer notre Lord lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Si tu fais comme moi, dans quelques années tu seras libre, acceptes tu?''

Kagome regardait encore la féline. Elle avait de la misère à faire confiance à cette féline qui sortait de nulle part et qui voulait qu'elle se laisse manipuler comme une poupée par un homme…effacez ça… un démon qui, elle se le répétait, détestait à mourir les humains. Mon dieu il les dégustait certainement comme dessert! Kagome regarda le kimono et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Voulait elle être la gentille petite Miko qui allait faire des pirouettes à la demande de monsieur ' je suis un glaçon et je suis meilleur que toi en tout'? Voulait elle le servir aux petites heurs du matin pour ces caprices et peut être même lui faire à manger? Non. De toute manière Inuyasha allait venir pour elle, elle le savait elle le sentait c'était immanquable…il…allait trouver la place ou elle était…et finalement tuer son frère pour aller la chercher…c'était faisable non? Tout faire ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussis à faire…avant qu'elle ne perde la tête…

''Je ne porterai pas son emblême et je ne le servirai pas. Je suis une Miko et non une servante. Dis à ton maître que si j'accepte ce kimono ce sera, avec tout mon respect, pour me torcher avec et non pour le porter et montrer que j'appartiens à un démon.''

La peur de Sesshomaru avait, pour un moment, totalement disparut. Elle se voyait en train de sourire à Sesshomaru comme si de rien était et lui dire qu'il était malade de penser qu'elle allait accepter. Dans un coin de sa tête par contre, elle savait que si c'était lui en ce moment devant elle, elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. Sa petite voix intérieur lui chantait aux oreilles qu'elle était une Miko oui mais dès maintenant, elle était une Miko foutue!

Les yeux de Mameha s'agrandirent très légèrement et elle les rapetissa tout de suite après tout en dirrigeant son regard vers le sol.

''Que veut dire _'se torcher'_?''

Sesshomaru était dehors près de la petite fenêtre et avait écouté la conversation entre les damoiselles du début à la fin. Lorsque Mameha était sortie pour reporter le Kimono dans un garde-robe, elle croisa son Lord qui allait en sens inverse. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir cette jeune fille. Elle avait quelque chose de spéciale et c'était évidant. Peut être le Lord avait trouvé une personne qui lui tiendrait tête assez pour qu'il révise ses manières de voir les choses. La jeune humaine semblait bien placée pour réussir . Elle avait la beauté, le vocabulaire, l'aura et la personnalité. La langue rebelle de cette Miko devait l'avoir mise dans des mauvaises situations mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait avec Sesshomaru.

Kagome était dans sa cellule glaciale vêtue seulement de son uniforme d'école qui la tenait à peine au chaud. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle pouvait voir par le petit trou qui lui servait de fenêtre, les couleurs du ciel qui changeaient. Ses pensées allèrent vers un grand demi-démon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés et avec ces jolies petites oreilles! Dire qu'elle y était presque la veille! Il avait couché dans sa couverte la nuit passé et elle n'y croyait encore qu'à cause qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le milieu de la nuit entourée de bras puissants qui la tenait pendant qu'il lui lichait la joue comme si elle était un bonbon très délicieux.

''Pathétique, tu m'as l'aire une grande rêveuse petite Miko.''

Une voix froide. Tellement froide qu'elle vous fige l'âme même lorsque vous regardez un ciel aux couleurs aussi chaudes. Il était juste derrière elle et elle le savait. Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux qui les faisaient doucement se frotter à son cou et lui donner des frissons. Doucement, elle se tourna vers le grand Lord qui, soudainement, n'était plus aussi proche. Il était adossé à l'unique porte de sortie.

''On ne défie pas le Maître de ces terres petite humaine.''

Kagome n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard avait monté du sol à ses bottes noires jusqu'à son pantalon blanc pour passer par son haut et s'arrêter à son armure sur lequel elle s'était frappée la tête. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas aller plus haut. Dès qu'elle essayait de monter même jusqu'à son menton elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quelque peu.

''Peu importe si je suis une Miko ou pas ce n'est pas toi qui arrivera à me faire plier devant toi pour t'apporter ce que tu voudras.''

''Tu penses que tu as le choix?''

Sesshomaru prit la chaine et la tira vers lui avec un rythme régulier forçant Kagome à avancer. Kagome savait que même si elle essayait de son mieux de rester sur place. Elle savait la différence de force entre les humains et les démons et n'allait pas prouver qu'elle était plus forte physiquement.

''Je t'ai vue assez souvent et t'ai assez combattu pour savoir que je ne te battrai pas dans la force mais je suis beaucoup plus forte que tu le penses et non je ne pense pas avoir le choix de grand-chose mais je sais que je ne resterai pas longtemps ici.''

Elle avançait vers lui lentement. L'air proche de lui se remplissait de plus en plus d'une tension qui donnait du mal à respirer mais elle sourit tout de même en pensant à toutes les tortures qu'elle lui ferait subir juste avec sa présence dans sa demeure. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment insupportable elle pouvait se faire.

''Tu oses encore me tutoyer? Les humains tremblent devant moi. Regardes toi, trembles tu? Les humains ne sont pas capables de me regarder dans les yeux. Regardes moi, en es tu capable? Et encore et encore tu penses être capable de me tenir tête?''

Kagome resserra ses mains pour en former des poings et leva le menton comme pour essayer de regarder plus haut mais elle n'y arrivait étrangement pas. Ses yeux, comme pour essayer de passer leurs efforts, n'arrêtaient pas de cligner et sa mâchoire se resserra.

''Je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi, humaine. Tu n'as peut être pas peur mais tu ne peux toujours pas me tenir tête. Cependant, lorsque je ne suis pas là tu es capable de me causer du trouble comme tu viens de faire la preuve en envoyant balader celle qui veut te conseiller. Je vais devoir t'évaluer. Sans ou avec ton consentement je vais te faire faire ce que je veux et tu verras alors que tu n'es pas la personne qui a du pouvoir sur moi mais bien le contraire. Maintenant, tu vas porter le kimono que on t'apportera ou sinon…''

Il prit de sa grande main, le menton de Kagome et le remonta vers sa figure. Il laissa son pouce bouger sur sa peau de satin une fraction de seconde puis se reprit en main.

''…je te départirai moi-même de tes vêtements pour te mettre mon insigne sur ton dos. De toute manière, tu montreras à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu refuses de le porter, tu resteras nue.''

Kagome fut parcourue d'un frisson et elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler un peu à l'idée qu'il pose ses mains en premier sur elle et non Inuyasha. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et pour la première fois, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir en regardant dans les yeux or foncé de Sesshomaru. Elle leva sa main pour la pauser sur le poignet de Sesshomaru et , essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, elle abaissa sa main de sur sa joue. Son bras revient à ses côtés lorsqu'il arrêta de la toucher et elle resta là à le défier du regard mais ne disant rien pour lui donner un signe qu'il doive l'habiller lui-même.

Ses yeux or regardaient ceux de Kagome et n'avaient aucune crainte aucune haine aucuns sentiments quoi qu'ils soient. Ceux de Kagome par contre étaient des explosions d'émotions mais sa bouche restait fermée, à son grand plaisir. Sa petite main vient se pauser sur son poignet. Non pas prendre violement en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Non pas pour serrer son poignet pour essayer de le briser ou lui tordre quelque chose. Sa petite main était simplement pausée sur son poignet et poussa doucement sa main de sa joue. Lui qui ne voulait pas lui flatter la joue, fut quelque peu contant qu'elle lui donne, sans le savoir, l'occasion de la toucher un peu plus.

''Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard pour faire ton évaluation.''

Il laissa tomber la chaine l'empêchant de reculer de lui et lui tourna rapidement le dos faisant voler ses cheveux dans la figure de Kagome. Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête et regarda un coin de la cellule noire. Elle entendit les pas légers de Sesshomaru et la porte se refermer. Après quelques minutes qu'elle resta à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire avant, elle finit par bouger et alla dans un coin de la pièce et attendit que on lui apporte le kimono qui dirait à tout le monde qu'elle appartenait a ce Youkai et non a Inuyasha, celui qu'elle aimait. Cependant quelque chose chez Sesshomaru ressemblait à Inuyasha…

La porte s'ouvrit quelques heurs plus tard et elle regarda vers l'ouverture pour le voir la regarder en silence. Il entra en marchant lentement et s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour serrer la chaine autour de sa taille dans sa main. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et la chaine tomba par terre. Par la suite il se releva et marcha vers la porte sans dire un mot. Sa silhouette passa la porte et continua à marcher sans fermer la porte.

Kagome n'avait pas bougée. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle se releva et suivit Sesshomaru après qu'il aille tourné dans le couloir. La demeure était grande et décorée avec un goût relatif à l'époque. Les meubles qui se voulaient être de qualité à ses yeux, n'étaient que des antiquités qui étaient récentes et elle ne fut pas impressionnée du tout. Ce qui l'impressionna par contre, fut les peintures qu'elle trouva sur les murs. Elle reconnut Sesshomaru version mini avec Inuyasha dans plusieurs peintures mais celle qui lui tapa dans l'œil fut une peinture de la vertion de Sesshomaru dans sa vraie apparence. Elle arrêta pour l'admirer et presque perdit la trace de Sesshomaru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être un bureau qui semblait plus luxueux que le reste du palace. Une fois la porte refermée ses yeux restèrent fixés sur elle. Il ne lui offrit pas à s'assoir et ne lui demanda de ne rien faire. Il ne faisait que la regarder. Il se mit à marcher autour d'elle en rond comme un prédateur. Il finit par arrêter de l'examiner pour lui tirer une chaise en faisant un petit mouvement pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait qu'elle s'asseye. Ce qu'elle fit sans cérémonies.

''Ne bouges pas''

Dès qu'elle s'était assise il recommença son examinassions mais cette fois il ne resta pas aussi loin. Il vient juste derrière elle et fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fit basculer sa tête par en arrière et sembla examiner son cou. Il laissa sa tête pour aller examiner ses mains pendant quelques secondes et descendit pour lever le kimono un peu pour regarder la grosseur et sa teneur musculaire dans ses jambes.

''Non mais j'en ai assez arrêtes ça tout de suite.''

Kagome se releva et passa à côté de Sesshomaru pour aller se mettre à côté de la porte les bras croisés.

''À ce que je sache je suis pas encore une pièce de viande dans ton assiette alors tu ne m'examineras pas comme ça. Un peu plus et tu regardais si j'ai toutes mes dents? Non mais…''

Shesshomaru se releva et se mit directement en face de l'humaine pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle la défiait du regard encore? Il se pencha un peu vers elle et de sa voix la plus neutre il lui lâcha :

''Ouvre dont la bouche pour voir.''

Un petit sourire au coin de la bouche de Sesshomaru fit sont apparition en même temps que Kagome fronça les sourcils et commença à fumer légèrement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se prononcer sur son arrogance et prit la parole.

''J'aimerais savoir en quoi tu es douée Miko. ''

Kagome releva le menton et lui donna son sourire le plus malicieux qu'elle pouvait.

''Douée? Donc un humain peut être bon à quelque chose? N'es tu pas ô grand maître, un fervent détesteur de notre race et nous considère comme des bons à rien?''

''Saurais tu me prouver le contraire?''

''Je suis bonne en cuisine et…et…j'ai un sens critique très développé. En fait à l'école je n'étais pas très bonne. HA! Je sais lire et écrire! Ici c'est considéré comme impressionnant!''

''Même Jaken sait lire.''

Kagome haussa les épaules.

''Et Mameha?''

Sesshomaru tourna le dos et s'en alla à son bureau s'installer dans une chaise qui le fit paraitre plus important et imposant. Il commença à penser à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur elle et ne la quitta pas.

''Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça je vais penser que tu me trouves belle!''

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et de l'autre elle fit un petit mouvement vers lui qui lui donna l'aire d'être une petite nature toute gênée. Une seconde plus tard elle arrêta son acte et vient s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle était avant et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

*La trouver belle? Pour une humaine elle a du charme. Elle est en bonne santé et parait bien. Elle n'est pas faite pour combattre par contre. Un tempérament quelque peu rebelle mais elle était courageuse dans les donjons pour me regarder dans les yeux même si elle tremblait comme une feuille. Peut être je pourrais profiter de sa beauté et de ses mains délicates pour assister ce Sesshomaru dans ces tâches. Par contre ce Sesshomaru aura de la misère à modeler son comportement pour ne pas qu'elle n'arrête de créer des maux de tête à ce Sesshomaru. Je n'aurais pas de choix. Il faudra faire un traitement choc.*

''Serais tu capable de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre?''

Kagome fut quelque peu prit par surprise par cette question. Elle regarda Sesshomaru quelques secondes puis hocha de la tête. Ses mains se tortillèrent quelque peu car elle savait qu'il était en train de penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire pendant son séjour. Elle priait pour qu'elle ne voit Sesshomaru que une fois par jour maximum! Rester plus longtemps que cela proche d'elle serait la rendre folle.

''Serais tu capable de faire preuve de plus de finesse et travailler mieux qu'une démone de sang pure?''

''Le sang n'importe peu et un jour il va falloir que tu t'en rendes compte _Maître_''

Le sang de Sesshomaru arrêta son parcours pendant une seconde le temps que le rouge dans ses yeux se dissipe. Kagome n'en vit rien elle était en train de regarder les peintures autour d'elle essayant d'enlever son stress qui grandissait. Sesshomaru se leva lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et fit face à une fenêtre pour regarder ses terres.

''Je me lève avant le soleil et je prends un bain à chaque matin dans lequel tu vas devoir m'assister. Tu devras m'habiller à chaque matins aussi et tu m'accompagneras jusqu'à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Tu vas m'accompagner partout ou je vais aller et tu ne me quitteras que lorsque je te le demandrai. Pour tou-''

''Tu veux dire que je vais devoir être ta servante personnelle non mais t'es rendu malade? On va toujours s'entre-''

Kagome se retrouva dos au mur en une fraction de seconde. La main de sesshomaru tenant fermement son cou mais ne le serrait pas. Sa figure placide n'exprimait rien mais son aura semblait beaucoup plus sombre. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et elle eut le réflex de s'accrocher à son bras avec ses mains pour essayer de se pousser vers le haut et respirer mieu.

''Une simple servante n'interrompt jamais son maître et encore moin ce Sesshomaru comprit Miko.''

Il n'était pas vraiment en train de demander une question et elle le savait. Elle se contenta de ne montrer aucuns signes de négation et évita même de le regarder dans les yeux. La peur qu'elle avait envers Seshsomaru revient à la surface. Il était, après tout, un tueur et un sans cœur et elle agissait comme avec Inuyasha avec lui. Elle pria pour ne pas que Sesshomaru change d'idée et qu'il aimait mieu la laisser dans les cachots.

Sesshomaru de son côté, regardait l'humaine qu'il tenait à une main en se disant qu'il lui faudrait pas autant de solution choc que cela puisque la fille était déjà apeurée de lui après un simple geste comme celui-ci. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre fut que l'odeur que Kagome émanait à ce moment précis lui fit tourner la tête. La bête en dedan de lui ouvrit les yeux et regarda à travers des yeux de Sesshomaru la figure de l'humaine qui sentait soudainement aussi bon. Lorsque son regard maintenant rouge connecta avec le regard de Kagome , la senteur arrivait en ondes tellement fortes que la bête en Sesshomaru se laissa charmer et devient protecteur de Kagome. Sa main lui tenant le cou la relâcha graduellement mais ne s'en alla pas et au contraire. Il vient mettre son nez dans le cou de Kagome pour sentir l'odeur en question mêlé de celle de l'humaine. Sa joue se frotta contre celle de Kagome et un léger grondement roulla dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes.

Kagome était paralizée. Ses yeux maintenants gros comme des deux dollars regardaient Sesshomaru et ses yeux rouges. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire et ne voulait absolument pas mourir maintenant. La peur émanait de chacuns de ses pores et elle préféra fermer les yeux et ne pas voir ce qui l'attendant. Même lorsqu'elle sentit que ses pieds touchaient par terre elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sursauta en sentant son souffle chaud dans son fou et le sentit renifler son odeur. Par un mixte de curiosité et de peur elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le Lord était beaucoup plus près d'elle. Il la touchait presque, elle qui était coincée entre lui et un mur. Sa joue vient se frotter contre la sienne et elle sentit même le frôlement de ses lèvres mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps.

''Sesshomaru?''

Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'avait presque plus peur et était plus perdue que autre chose. Le démon commença à prendre moin de place et ses yeux redevinrent leur couleur ambre. Une fraction de seconde se passa entre ce moment et celui ou il était assit sur sa chaise derrière son bureau le regard loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mameha entra discrètement et vient devant le bureau ou Sesshomaru lui donna un bout de papier qu'il avait rapidement griffonné quelque chose dessus. La féline resta placide tout le long même en lisant ce qu'il avait marqué sur le papier. Elle vient par la suite près d'une Kagome qui reprenait graduellement ses esprits et la suivit avec un grand plaisir vers la porte pour quitter le bureau de l'homme qui occupait toutes ces pensées.

La marche ne fut pas longue. Mameha lui fit une mini visite guidée du château à 3 étages et avec 4 ailes portant le nom de chaque points cardinaux. Dans l'aile Nord se trouvait toutes les chambres d'invités et celles des servantes mais elle lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas dans cette aile. Sa chambre serait dans l'aile Ouest . Cette aile était réservé à Sesshomaru et à ses besoins. À cette mention, le sang de Kagome aurait rendu jaloux celui de Sesshomaru tellement il était froid.

Mameha lui montra la salle de bain, sa chambre ainsi que la chambre adjacente qui serait la sienne. Les chambres se ressemblaient assez mais celle de Kagome était plus petite et moin meublée. Les murs étaient d'un rouge très chaud et tous les meubles étaient en bois gris très pâle. Le lit était fait d'argent et la couette était faite d'une soie qui était blanche avec une lune brodée au pied du lit. Le buste de Sesshomaru avait été sculpté dans du marbre et posé près d'un foyer dans la chambre de Kagome, certainement pour lui rappeler qui était le maître.

Elle n'était pas encore rentrée dans la salle de bain ni dans ce que Mameha avait dit étant comme un terrain de combat de deux étages de haut. C'étaient des choses en lesquelles elle avait très peur d'aller considérant qu'elle devait l'aider dans ces salles et elle voulait à tout prit le voir se dévêtir ou encore être son punching bag.

Malheureusement pour elle, à partir de demain elle devra être la poupée de Sesshomaru du levé au coucher du soleil.

Resaluttt! Oui oui juste éclairer le monde un peu sur l'aile..

RC=Bains+ Aréna

1er=Continuité de l'aréna(c pas grand sinon…)

2ieme=Bibliothèque privé

3ieme=Chambres(mais oui y'a une toilette tu penses ils vont aller jusqu'en bas pour pisser?XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

Elle ne vit pas Sesshomaru après ce qui était passé dans le bureau mais elle avait une peur bleu de ce qui allait ce passer ce matin. Juste pour améliorer les choses, à chaque fois qu'elle venait pour s'endormir, elle se sentait observée et elle avait toujours tendance à regarder le buste de l'homme dormant dans la chambre à côté.

Après qu'elle aille passée par-dessus le fait que le buste de Sesshomaru la regardait, elle réussit à dormir quelques pauvres heurs. Soudainement réveillée car elle avait tombée de son lit elle ouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang par le manque de sommeil.

''Mon dieu tu es difficile à réveiller! Pardon pour les mesures drastiques mais tu ne voulais vraiment rien savoir.''

Mameha était de l'autre côté de son lit et était déjà prête pour la journée. De plus, elle semblait en meilleure forme que la veille. Elle avait peut être les yeux éteint mais au moin elle souriait contrairement à la veille.

''Vite vite ou tu vas être en retard! Sesshomaru prend son bain directement après s'être levé. Tu dois mettre un peignoir et aller faire couler l'eau et après aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Tu sais comment prendre un bain non?''

Kagome encore à demis réveillée ne comprenait pas tout ce que Mameha disait, ou du moin la demie passait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Par contre elle comprit très clairement la dernière question.

''Mais oui voyon..''

''Alors ce sera la même chose mais c'est toi qui lui fait. Les personnes de haut rang aiment se faire chouchouter du genre ça compense pour la journée d'enfer qui les attend habituellement. Pour lui seulement, ce ne l'est jamais vraiment. Il fait tout à la perfection.''

Kagome prit le peignoir que lui tendait Mameha et bailla grandement.

''Tu as l'aire de l'admirer je me trompe?''

''On en reparlera plus tard s'il te plais.''

Sur ce Kagome n'avait rien à redire et enfila le peignoir par-dessus son pyjama.

Mameha s'en alla vers la porte et souffla avant de fermer la porte un petit quelque chose.

''Pas de vêtements en dessous du peignoir Kagome.''

La journée pour la petite humaine allait être treeeees longue et humiliante.

Lorsque Kagome entra dans la salle de bain elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La salle de bain était une pièce au premier étage à côté de l'aréna. En entrant, on marchait sur de l'herbe fraîche et l'aire était pesant à cause des nuages de vapeurs dans la pièce. La pièce semblait divisée en deux.

D'un côté il y avait plusieurs roches formant un cercle et un système inconnu d'eau faisait tomber quelques goutes dans l'eau naturellement chauffée.

De l'autre côté, ce qui semblait être des pierres plates avaient étés disposés sur le sol de manière à former un plancher le plus possible. Un petit banc était dans le milieu ainsi que un sceau d'eau et une éponge. Mameha avait du faire couler l'eau chaude d'avance sachant qu'elle prendrait trop de temps.

Elle soupira et alla trouver dans un petit meuble dans le coin de la pièce plusieurs bouteilles de savons avec plusieurs fragrances. Ne sachant pas laquelle Sesshomaru voulait utiliser elle les amena tous et les pausa à côté de son petit sceau qu'elle alla remplir de dedan l'immense bain d'eau chaude. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle rougit et baissa les yeux en allant trouver des serviettes avec lesquelles Sesshomaru se sècherait seul.

Des petits coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Il était déjà réveillé depuis un petit bout de temps et s'apprêtait à aller chercher Kagome ou qu'elle soit pour qu'il puisse commencer sa journée. Ce fut donc dans un peignoir similaire à Kagome que Sesshomaru répondit. Kagome sembla assez choquée de voir que le demi frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait était en simple peignoir devant elle car elle commença à murmurer des propos incohérents à propos de demi frère et de bain ce qu'il trouva assez amusant. Elle n'était même pas encore réveillée.

''Bjour fluffy''

''Et d'où vient ce surnom?''

Kagome passa sa main dans le long poil de sa queue qui était sur l'épaule de l'homme chien et se détourna pour le guider vers sa place de torture. Sesshomaru continua simplement de la suivre et ne fit pas grand-chose. Elle marchait remarquablement lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas y arriver. Pourtant beaucoup de servantes aimeraient bien avoir son travail et il le savait. Cependant, il ne laissait pas n'importe qui le toucher et il se pourrait bien que, si ses sources étaient exactes, cette humaine soit plus que une simple humaine. De plus, cette humaine avait un quelque chose qui le poussait à vouloir l'avoir autour d'elle-même si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amené chez lui.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain en vue, Kagome arrêta et soupira bruyament.

''Tu ne peux pas le prendre seul ton bain?''

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas et rentra dans la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Kagome le suivit peu après. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si tout était correct. Son regard arrêta cependant sur un Sesshomaru qui lui faisait dos. Dans un bruit de froissement de tissus, le peignoir rejoignit le sol. Ses cheveux cachaient son dos et ses fesses et même ses cuisses. (Note : ses cheveux lui arrivent aux genoux sinon un peu plus bas oui oui=^-^= j'ai des vidéos qui le prouvent=D) Kagome prit rapidement une serviette et vient la porter à Sesshomaru.

Le Lord se retourna un peu sentant la présence de Kagome derrière lui ainsi que sa détresse. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'odeur de la détresse. En fait, toutes les émotions ne sentaient pas bon d'après ses expériences mais celle qui émanait d'elle la veille était si particulière il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il arrêta de se perdre dans ses pensées et regarda la serviette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

''Je l'utiliserai plus tard. Nous n'avons même pas commencés.''

Dit il en se retournant vers elle pour passer à côté d'elle en direction du petit banc. Il fut arrêté lorsque Kagome mit la serviette une fois de plus devant Sesshomaru qui lui, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

''S'il vous plait Maître pouvez vous au moin la porter autour de votre taille?''

''Pourquoi, tu n'as jamais vu d'homme nu?''

''Si!Si... Dans des livres…''

Sesshomaru regarda Kagome même si elle regardait ailleurs pour ne pas le voir. Elle semblait vraiment gênée et ne semblait pas vouloir le voir nu. Il n'était pas un mauvais spécimen et il était comme les autres alors pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le regarder malgré tout? Peu importe. Les humains étaient trop pudiques et trop compliqués pour qu'on leur accorde beaucoup d'attention. Sesshomaru prit donc la serviette mais ne la mit pas autour de sa taille. Une fois assit sur le banc il mit la serviette sur son entre jambe et attendit. Kagome se risqua à le regarder lorsqu'elle remarqué qu'il s'était assit et rougit quelque peu. C'était mieu que rien.

''Je ne savais pas quelle bouteille vous utilisez d'habitude alors je voulais vous donner le choix.''

Expliqua la jeune fille lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'homme regardait toutes les bouteilles par terre. Il en prit une et la lança à Kagome qui l'attrapa et qui vient à genoux à côté du bol d'eau tremper l'éponge et mettre un peu de savon. Elle commença par laver son bras, passant par-dessus les deux marques mauves sur son avant bras proche du poignet et remonta jusqu'à l'épaule et passer par la clavicule et alla laver son cou. Rendu là, Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête un peu sur le côté pour l'aider. Les mains de Kagome tremblaient légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche de Sesshomaru et les autres fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche, il s'était toujours passé quelque chose de mauvais. Pourtant, elle continua de le laver en descendant vers son torse lavant ses pectoraux et ses aisselles avant de rincer son éponge et de recommencer ou elle avait arrêtée. Le haut du corps se termina après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles aucuns mots ne furent échangés et pendant lesquelles Sesshomaru avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle alla laver son dos en tassant la queue de Sesshomaru et ses cheveux hors de son chemin et fut surprise de constater qu'une fois l'immense queue par terre, elle se mit à bouger légèrement. Le chiens faisaient ça lorsqu'ils étaient contents non? Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Kagome s'appliqua alors à laver le dos musclé du démon en découvrant d'autres marques comme sur ses poignets mais au niveau des côtes. Elle eut alors une petite idée en voyant que la queue de Sesshomaru s'activait encore sur le sol et vient laver derrière les oreilles de l'homme qui se mit à gronder très bas dans sa gorge et sa queue s'activa un peu plus. Elle y passa quelques secondes puis passa à l'autre oreille avant de recevoir un commentaire.

Le bas du corps ne fut pas très amusant de son côté à un moment donné où il était temps de laver les cuisses elle ne voulait pas enlever la serviette pour le laver et si elle écartait ses jambes la serviette tomberait non? Une petite peur s'installa en elle et elle se risqua à essayer de replacer la serviette de manière à ce que ça couvre tout et tienne aussi. Sesshomaru sentit une onde de ce même parfum que l'autre jour parvenir à ses narines et doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder Kagome. Elle semblait stressée un peu et très mal à droite car en essayant de replacer la serviette elle le toucha exactement où elle ne voulait pas et une nouvelle onde fut expulsée d'elle lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sesshomaru.

''N'ais pas peur de moi Miko. Tu es ici pour me laver pour le moment alors fais ton travail.''

Kagome baissa les yeux dans ce qui voulait être un mouvement fluide mais son regard fut attiré vers une gouttelette d'eau sur son torse qui descendit dans son 'chemin du bonheur'. Elle avala difficilement puis continua de le laver en lui laissant les parties génitales. Le moment qu'elle eut finit, il se releva, faisant tomber la serviette comme si de rien était et se dirigea vers la source d'eau. Kagome avait le visage blanc. Blanc parce que la serviette avait tombée, parce qu'il était ô grand loin de petit et l'avait vue de tellement proche qu'elle aurait pue l'embrasser. En quelques secondes elle passa de beige, à blanche et à rouge comme une tomate. Elle se retourna pour regarder son éponge et pensa à lui prendre une serviette pour lorsqu'il aurait finit et vient les porter sur le bord de la source.

''Et mes cheveux? Enlève ton peignoir tu viens avec moi.''

Kagome, tourna sa tête vers lui tellement vite qu'il craqua.

''Ooooooooh non! Je ne me dévêtis pas devant n'importe qui et surtout pas pour aller laver les cheveux de monsieur dans une baignoire.''

''Tu voudrais mieu que je t'amène au lit?''

''Non plus mais je veux dire je peux le faire sans rentrer dans l'eau avec toi.''

Sesshomaru se retourna et s'assit dans la source avec les bras sur chaque roches de chaque côtés de lui.

''La bouteille bleu et orange. Je te laisserai faire aujourd'hui mais demain matin tu n'y échappes pas. Et quand je dis cela je veux dire absolument aucuns traitements de faveur.''

Kagome regarda les bouteilles et apporta les deux qui correspondaient et les amena proche du bain. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire demain et il ne serait certainement pas contre. Elle lui demanda d'abord de mouiller ses cheveux puis prit le temps de s'assoir les jambes dans l'eau avec l'extra de son peignoir plié entre ses jambes comme cela il ne verrait rien de son corps à elle. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau elle prit sa tonne de cheveux et le fit s'assoir dans le fond du bain pour qu'elle aille de la place pour faire son travail. Il replongea dans l'eau et fit surface parmis les bulles dans son habit d'adam. Graduellement, elle s'habituait à le voir se trimballer nu ou juste à le voir dans l'eau mais elle devenait rouge et détournait le regard à chaque fois. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il faisait soudainement plus chaud dans la pièce et elle hallucinait Sesshomaru qui riait.

Une fois le travail dans ses cheveux terminé, ce qui ne fut pas long considérant qu'il n'avait pas eu un seul nœud dans ses cheveux, elle se leva dans le bain et commença à se rincer du savon et conditionnaire qu'elle avait sur les cuisses. Une fois dans la source, elle surprit le Lord Youkai qui prenait une petite serviette et qui mettait du savon dessus.

''Je pensais avoir finit Sesshomaru.''

''Tu m'as laissé du travail tu te souviens? À moin que tu ne sois trop stupide pour t'en souvenir.''

''Oui et bien je n'ai pas oubliée. Je serai sortie dans pas longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas.''

Kagome se remit au travail à frotter la substance qui ne foulait simplement que faire des bulles. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à quatre pattes et mouiller son peignoir blanc pour qu'il voie tout nom de dieu!

''Serais tu assez habituée maintenant que tu serais capable de finir ton travail petite Miko?''

Il était rendu derrière elle ses cheveux trempes passant par-dessus ses épaules pour se coller à son peignoir. Il semblait aimer être derrière elle remarqua elle mais ce n'était jamais pour lui dire de bonnes choses. Il prit le poignet de l'humaine et la fit tourner rapidement lui donnant la serviette en main. Kagome n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était trop prise dans la contemplation d'une goute d'eau tomber de son toupet qui tomba sur sa joue et tomber de son menton sur son torse jusqu'à la touffe de poil blanc plus bas. Elle se réveilla de sa contemplation et regarda Sesshomaru qui la regardait d'un air étrange.

''Tu n'as aucune chance.''

Kagome cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le regarda d'un air perdu.

''Tu ne me toucheras jamais plus que pour me laver petite humaine.''

Kagome sentit une veine spasmer sur sa temple et son visage devenir quelque peu rouge.

''Je ne te désire pas Lord de l'Ouest et je ne t'ai jamais désirée c'est quelqu'un comme ton frère que je veux et non un démon trop plein de lui-même . J'aime les personnes à température modérés.''

Oubliant le savon sur ses cuisses elle commença à sortir de la source seulement pour se faire prendre par des bras qui la ramenèrent non dans l'eau mais contre un torse tout aussi chaud.

''C'est pour ça que tu me regardes comme ça? C'est pour ca que tu me dévores presque des yeux? C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes tu es ailleurs? C'est aussi pour ça que à chaque fois que tu me regardes depuis que je n'ai pas ta ridicule serviette c'est chaud ici?''

Avant qu'elle ne bouges il s'était faufilé entre ses jambes et il ressortit sa main avec un doigt mouillé de son envie. Elle referma les cuisses aussi vite que possible et laissa un petit cri outré qu'il ose la toucher. Elle essaya de refermer son peignoir autant que possible mais il l'était déjà. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle le savait. Inuyasha ressemblait à lui c'était vrai mais leurs corps étaient totalement différents. Sesshomaru était plus musclé et semblait plus robuste que Inuyasha et il avait un quelque chose dans les yeux de différent. Quelque chose qui faisait que même si elle aimait un autre, son regard sur sa peau était comme une caresse. Il débordait de sensualité et ce tout au cours de la journée. Elle essayait de se le cacher ne voulant pas se sentir coupable de trouver le frère de son amour aussi séduisant et risquer faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment et trahir Inuyasha. La peur remontait en elle rapidement et Sesshomaru n'arrêta pas encore. Il amena son doigt à son nez et inspira longuement.

''Tu pensais que je n'étais pas capable de le sentir? Je suis un TaiYoukai. Tu n'es qu'une Miko et maintenant tu es mon esclave. Souviens toi d'une chose aussi ; chez les Taiyoukai, on ne partage pas ce qui est à nous.''

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas Sesshomaru mais bien son démon qui n'avait que pu prendre l'occasion de s'échapper par la brèche que Kagome avait fait dans le contrôle de l'homme en faisant mention de son frère. Elle voulait son frère plus que lui? Lui un démon de race pure! Lui qui était si envouté par le parfum de sa peur et de l'excitation encore jeune de Kagome. Il sortit de la source et se dirigea vers les serviettes qu'il tassa avec son pied pour qu'ils soient par terre et se mit à genoux en déposant Kagome par terre. Celle-ci essaya de s'en aller dès qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de Sesshomaru mais il ne fit que se mettre par-dessus elle pour l'emprisonner d'une nouvelle manière.

''N'ais pas peur de moi Miko je ne fais que ce que tu n'oses faire.''

La seconde qu'il avait finit de parler sa bouche se dirigea directement vers le cou de Kagome. Ses baisers parfois légers et parfois fougueux étaient étranges à Kagome qui voulait arrêter au plus vite. Son attirance vers Sesshomaru était peut être purement physique mais elle détestait qui il était et pour le moment, il jouait de sa magie sur elle et elle perdait la tête de secondes en secondes. Sa langue sur son cou, ses lèvres douces qui allaient de sa joue à sa clavicule ou encore ses mains qui enlevaient son peignoir sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter déchirée entre se laisser aller et lui demander d'arrêter. Un nuage de brume empêchait la communication entre l'envie et la raison. Inuyasha n'avait jamais réussit à la faire sentir autant en sécurité et désirée simplement en la tenant s'en était troublant. Il y avait un quelque chose qui ronronnait en dedans d'elle lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle se faisait désirer autant par Sesshomaru. Après tout elle le conaissait comme étant un démon détestant tous les humains et voila que maintenant elle était dans les mains du Taiyoukai et il voulait la dominer tout comme une partie de sa tête voulait se soumettre à lui immédiatement. La main de Sesshomaru se releva et se rendit à son menton en frôlant son corps chaud sous ses doigts. Il tourna le menton de Kagome vers lui lentement et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

''À qui tu appartiens _Kagome_?''

Gronda le démon en Sesshomaru puis il rebaissa la tête pour licher son cou et y laisser ses lèvres s'affairer .

''…À Inuyasha''

Tadaaaa youpi un nouveau chapitre oui oui bon alors sérieusement merci pour les reviews c'est super sympa=D Si vous avez des commentaires allez y fort je suis ouverte, ca fait toujours plaisir=3

Miyabi


End file.
